Love Story
by CheerandBrood323
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you, i closed my eyes and the flashbacks start im standing there on a balcony in summer air. Brucas AU. two maybe three parter. please read and review.


we were both young when i first saw you

**Hello Brucas fans! After a very long brainstorming and writing process I have come up with this. I think it will be a two parter, maybe three if you review. The song is called "Love Story" and it is by Taylor Swift. Mucho grade thanks to Melissa who helped me look through songs for days. Sorry I didn't use any of the ones we found. You should all read her stories too. BL4ever is her pen name. I am sorry this took so long but oth is so not inspiring anymore. And I have fell in love, with a new couple. Ryan and Marissa. And my naley faith has been restored. Sorry but lately Brucas has been on the back burner. Please please please review.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something. Mark's brain is amazing ( minus the pucas overload)**

* * *

_**We were both young when i first saw you  
i close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
im standing there  
on a balcony in summer air**__._

Brooke stood in her white dress getting ready to walk down the isle. She was finally getting her happily ever after. So much time had past. A time of love and passion. A lime of heart ache and longing. In the end it was all worth it. She remembered the first time she saw him…

_She stood on her balcony over looking her beautiful garden. It was the beginning of September so the night air was crisp against her. Her parents were inside arguing like they always did at night when they thought she was asleep. Her best friend and next door neighbor always steps out on to his balcony at the same time and they would meet in the garden. Tonight was different. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard the door open and close next door. She looked over for Nathan, but what she saw wasn't him. His bright blue eyes instantly met hers. She carefully but expertly climbed down the giant oak tree over the fence into the Scott yard. _

"_Where's Nathan?" she said staring into his blue orbs. Her voice came out just above a whisper, for fear that either set of parents would hear._

"_He is out with the guys. What are you his late night lover?" Lucas was bitter. He was jealous that this girl was here for his jackass brother._

"_What are you the pool boy?" Brooke snapped back. She could not believe this guy. She has not though about Nathan like that since 7__th__ grade._

"_I wish I was paid to live here." Lucas mumbled. _

"_What is your story then?" Brooke questioned. There had to be a reason that this kid she has never seen was living at the Scott household._

"_I am Nathan's half brother. I was just forced to move in here because my mom didn't have enough money to support us let alone send me to college. It's unbelievable, she fills my head with crap about this family for 17 years and then she ships me off to them." Lucas ranted._

"_Wait so you and Nathan are the same age? How does that work? Nathan's mom got pregnant so young." It didn't make sense to Brooke._

"_I am three months older. My mom got pregnant right after prom then the son of a bitch moved on and got Deb pregnant first semester in college. I have never even spent a minute with Dan in my whole life and now I am living with him." Lucas sighed frustrated with his situation. He didn't know why he was telling this girl who he didn't even know his life story. _

"_So you gotta name?" Lucas asked skeptically_

"_Yeah I do. I don't know if you're worthy enough to hear it though." Brooke said just as mean. She didn't mean to come off that way. She was just vulnerable and really needed her best friend right now. She didn't know how much more of her parents fighting she could take. _

"_Wow, low blow much?" Lucas said in defense_

"_Sorry I just really need to talk to Nathan." Brooke said apologetically. _

"_Anything I can help you with?" Lucas asked not wanting her to leave._

"_No offense but I really don't even know you."_

"_Maybe that's the point. You will be able to talk to me and I won't be able to judge you. Sort of like a nonqualified shrink." Lucas said. This caused Brooke to smile and let out a tiny giggle._

"_Well, my parents are always away and even when they are home they are too drunk to give me the time of day. Every night that they are home they fight about which secretary my dad has slept with while he was away and something ends up breaking, a mirror, the bottle of vodka against the countertop. I don't know what to do so I usually sneak out and crash with Nathan and then in the morning sneak back into my room, Put on a fake smile when I walk down stairs and pretend that there is nothing wrong with my messed up dysfunctional family" Lucas didn't know how to respond. Before he got to say anything his favorite person arrived home._

"_Brooke why are you with this trailer trash. Come inside I will go make you hot cocoa and we can talk. Get out of here loser." Brooke just gave Lucas a small smile and a little wave and followed Nathan in. Lucas walked down to his door from the balcony and went in side._

_Within seconds there was a knock at his door and a piece of paper slipped underneath. It read 'call me some time, 233-555-2382 – Brooke'_

Brooke stood looking in the mirror as her friends and Karen; Lucas' mom helped her get her dress on. She was so happy that Karen was able to come to the wedding. Even though her parents weren't thrilled with the wedding at least there was an adult there that was happy for her. Once the dress was on and tied Brooke looked took a long look in the mirror. The last time she had a dress on like this was at her Cotillion…

_**See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did I know**_

_It was three months later. Brooke and Lucas have been secretly seeing each other behind everyone's back. Lucas would sneak over late at night and they would stay together until the morning. Then he would go back over to his house to get ready for school. Brooke was spending less and less time with Nathan and that was making him suspicious. Lucas was still distant in his new home and the Cotillion was this weekend. Nathan was to escort Brooke. He was hoping that he could get through to Brooke and see why she was not making the effort to talk to him anymore._

_The Cotillion was supposed to be a great day for a teenage girl. It was her day to become a woman in society. To be passed from her dad to a boy. Brooke wanted Lucas to walk her so bad but then they would be seen together and they knew that people were not going to react well to that._

_Brooke was ready to go to the rehearsal. She went over to the Scott house and knocked on the door. She planed on going with Nathan anyway before Lucas was part of the picture. She lightly tapped the door and Lucas came and opened it. He gave her a big cheesy smile, looked behind him to make sure no one was there and then her grabbed her and quickly kissed her._

"_I missed you" he said as they walked in to the house_

"_Luke, you just left my house an hour ago" Brooke laughed at him. She loved having someone like Lucas who loved her so much and said cheesy, lovey dovey things to her._

"_I know but that was a long time without seeing you" Lucas leaned in for another kiss when Nathan walked down the stairs just in time for them to break apart from each other. Nathan walked passed Lucas without even acknowledging him. _

"_You ready to go?" Nathan asked Brooke. She nodded and followed him out to the car. Lucas also followed. _

"_I didn't ask you to come. You can walk." Nathan snapped at Lucas._

"_Nathan, stop being a jackass and Lucas get in the car" Brooke ordered and both boys obeyed._

_The ride to the ballroom was silent. The only noise that was heard was the men on Sports Radio yelling at each other about who was going to win the next game, The Bobcats or the Celtics. The guys didn't want to say that they were going to lose to the best team in the league but they all knew they were and were trying to defend it. Brooke was used to this station because Nathan would never let her change it. He always said his car, his station. Lucas always let her change it. That was her difference between the two brothers. Nathan was her "older brother"; Lucas was the love of her life._

_Once the long practice was over all three were exhausted. They drove back home and Brooke went into her house. Her mother was home and she made Brooke try on the white dress for the next day so it could be fitted properly. Brooke was freaking out that Lucas would come over while they were fitting and her mother would see her. She would hear her dad talk about Lucas with her mother. They did not like that fact that her did not came from money. They also didn't think that just because he was living with the upper class Scotts made him worthy to be at the upper class parties. _

"_Brooklyn, Darling you look amazing in this dress, we just need to take it in a little bit on the bottom though. It is a little too long" said the tailor, Rebecca._

_Brooke was facing the mirror that was opposite her balcony door. Suddenly she saw Lucas' figure staring back at her in the mirror. She discreetly shook her head and then Lucas disappeared back over into his yard. Brooke was still staring out the door when her mother interrupted._

"_Brooklyn dear, pay attention. You have a big day tomorrow. I want you to look nice and represent me and your father." Brooke snapped out of it and just nodded to her mother._

_The morning came too quick. Brooke texted Lucas before she went to bed saying that he couldn't come over because tomorrow was too important to have no sleep the night before. She wished that she could have slept a little bit more but bright and early at 6 am Brooke's mother came barging into her room. _

"_Brooklyn, you have no time to lie around! Get up and get ready so you don't look like trash. This day is to show how well your father and I have done at raising you." Brooke almost exploded at her mother. She didn't raise Brooke. The countless nannies had raised her and of course the only "mother figure" in her life, Deb Scott, Nathan's mother. Her parents weren't there for her when she kissed her first boy, got her first broken heart, and when she went to her first junior high dance. Deb was there to take pictures and her best friends Rachel and Peyton were there when she needed someone to talk to._

_Brooke got up and got ready. The hair stylist and the makeup artist were waiting for her downstairs. She put in her iPod and went downstairs hoping she wouldn't have to listen to bitchtoria. The Jonas Brothers "Just Friends" began blaring through her ears. As she walked downstairs and sat in the chair Victoria began lecturing her. Brooke completely ignored her. Brooke got her hair put in curls that were hanging down framing her face. She then got her makeup lightly put on and then she put her dress on and went down to the ballroom. The Cotillion went smoothly. She was walked by Nathan. Lucas and Brooke exchanged looks the whole time. It didn't go unnoticed by Nathan though. He didn't like the fact that his best friend was having eye sex with his father's "mistake". _

_The after party was at the Davis house. Brooke changed into a short, blue, strapless bubble dress. She was attacked by Lucas' lips when she went into change. They were now lying on her bed._

"_Do you think anyone notices we are gone?" Brooke asked as she laid her head on Lucas' chest. _

"_I don't know. They probably won't notice that I am gone but you one the other hand," Lucas said._

"_I think Nathan knows about us." Brooke whispered._

"_Good." Lucas said_

"_Lucas!" Brooke was shocked._

"_Brooke, I am sick of sneaking around. I want to take you out and show you off. I want to be able to make out in the movie theatre and walk down the river walk just like any other couple our age. We can't even dance together outside because we are scared about what other people think. To tell you the truth Brooke, I don't care anymore. I don't care what other people think because I love you and that is all that matters." Lucas said. He did love her. He loved her with every fiber in his body. And he has never felt this way about anyone before._

"_Wow" was all Brooke could get out before she straddled Lucas and gave him a mind blowing kiss. It was slow at first and as the kiss started to pick up Brooke pulled away. _

"_I Love you too" Brooke whispered. They kissed again. This time it was a more I want to rip you clothes off kind of kiss_

_As they began to undress each other, they didn't notice the door open. _

"_Oh My God!" Brooke heard Rachel yell. She and Nathan both had swollen lips. Apparently they were going the same route and Brooke and Lucas._

"_I knew it!" Nathan said. Brooke and Lucas just stared at each other in shock. _

"_Wait a minute, were you guys going to do it in my bed!?" Brooke asked loudly. _

"_We couldn't make it over to my house, but that is beside the point. I can't believe that you and Lucas have been sleeping together behind my back. I though I wan your best friend Brooke. I can't believe you would do this to me." Nathan said disappointedly._

"_Nathan this has nothing to do with you. You don't get to decide who I can and can't date. It's none of your business who I am in love with. I don't care that you don't like him. He is your brother and if you really are my best friend you wouldn't care who I was with as long as I was happy and I am happy." Brooke said as she glared at Nathan. _

"_Nathan she is right. It's none of our business, Even if she is making a huge mistake. Let's just go to your house and continue…" Rachel ended by whispering in Nathan's ear. He put on his signature Scott smirk after she finished her sentence. _

"_Bye Brooke, I am sorry. I will support you" Nathan said quickly as he grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her out of the room. _

_Brooke and Lucas got dressed and went back down stairs hand in hand. They walked back out to the party. Victoria immediately came over to Brooke. _

"_Brooklyn dear, come mingle. People want to hear about your plans for college." Victoria said as she grabbed Brooke by the wrist and dragged her towards a group of people with expensive jewelry and expensive clothes. Brooke glanced back at Lucas and gave him a sad smile. _

**BRUCAS**

_While Brooke was being pulled away Lucas decided to go over and help himself to a drink. Brooke's father Bill followed him over to introduce himself. _

"_Lucas Scott, right?" Bill said and Lucas nodded _

"_Bill Davis" he said as he extended his hand. Lucas shook his hand and was about to let go when Bill pulled him arm so that Lucas jerked towards him forcefully._

"_As in Brooke's dad Bill Davis, and if I ever see your trailer trash ass near my daughter again, I will make sure that you will never be able to play beloved basketball again. Am I clear?" The look in Bill's eyes was scary._

"_Crystal." Lucas gulped.  
_

* * *

**Ok so that seems like a good place to stop. Please review. My last story didn't do so well so I hope this one will do better. Reviews are so helpful you have no idea. I will post more probably next weekend.**

**Cass**


End file.
